


eyes

by prince_mimi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mostly Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukki and yamaguchi are having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes

Tsukki has been looking into my eyes for almost a minute and my face is hot but I can't seem to look away. 

He's on top of me, _inside_ me, we're breathing heavily but calming down slowly because he's stopped moving. My chest feels warm and his eyes look warm. His nose touches mine and he smiles a bit, I can see his cheeks rise slightly. His hands are at my hips but he moves them up my sides and to my face, still looking at me as he kisses me softly. I keep looking at him, too, and after a moment of pressed lips, I giggle, snorting a little bit through my nose. I feel his lips pucker dramatically and he makes obscene kissing noises and we lose it. 

We laugh for a bit and then Tsukki kisses my forehead and my cheeks and my nose, then starts to move his hips again as he kisses my neck. My eyelids flutter and I smile, tilting my head back a bit. I feel the familiar burn in my lower stomach and curve my hips up to press fully against his pelvis. He stops again and I grab his ass, keeping him there and starting to grind my hips. His voice cracks when he moans and he looks back up at me. "I'm gonna cum soon," he breathes, and I feel his thighs start to quiver. He really is. I grind up harder. 

This actually feels _really fucking good_ and I'm glad I decided to try it, because Tsukki seems to like it too. We're still maintaining eye contact and I can tell by the little twitch in his eyebrows that he's _seconds_ from--

" _Fuck_ \--!"

Tsukki grabs my hips and pumps his back and forth shallowly but quickly. I can feel him throbbing and holy shit I love it, I love it, _I love it_ \--

" _Ts-Tsukki!!_ "

My eyes roll back a bit and Tsukki groans when my orgasm makes me squeeze around his dick. He thrusts his hips to help me ride it out and I moan loudly, my legs spasming and my hips bucking against him. I feel my cum hit my chin and my chest and I wouldn't be surprised if some got on Tsukki too. 

I finish with a loud, satisfied groan and my whole body slumps. Tsukki pulls out and falls beside me, breathing heavily and making little noises. I turn onto my side and sling an arm over his chest. "That was awesome," I announce, and he nods in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> That was really short so sorry about that, but I wanted to write something quick and dirty
> 
> The fluff in the beginning was written while I was listening to Chances by The Strokes


End file.
